Nothing Like Me
by Aishi Ryo
Summary: "kenapa Namikaze Naruto masih bernafas ? bukankah bom benar-benar meledak dalam radius dua kilometer ? kenapa !" "i have many bad memories in university, Sasori" " –namanya Uchiha Sasuke" . NaruSasu. Newbie


"apa-apaan ini !"

Belasan lembar kertas foto berisi gambaran sosok pirang dengan berbagai posisi serta ekspresi itu terdampar di lantai berdebu usai Danzo melemparkannya secara kasar. Anak buahnya yang berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk didepannya hanya bisa diam, lagipula mereka tidak tau apa dan bagaimana caranya supanya amarah tuan besar mereka itu sedikit mereda.

"kenapa Namikaze Naruto masih bernafas ? bukankah bom benar-benar meledak dalam radius dua kilometer ? kenapa ?!" nada bicara Danzo terdengar marah, sekaligus gusar, terselip ketakutan dalam tiap kata yang dia teriakkan.

"maafkan kami, tuan Danzo.. tapi dia memang benar-benar selamat, satu-satunya yang selamat"

Danzo menggeram.

"apa lagi ?"

"kami mendengar sesuatu tentangnya" melirik kebawah, mata kecil sebelah kiri milik Danzo yang tidak tertutup perban berkilat tajam terkena cahaya remang lampu yang menggantung diatas ruang pengap itu.

"apa ?"

"dia bergabung dengan akatsuki dan –"

BRAK

Menggebrak meja disebelah kirinya, nafas pria paruh baya itu tersengal. Kilatan amarah terlihat jelas di matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia yakin sudah meledakkan bom yang berhasil mencetak rekor sepanjang sejarah, tapi kenapa target utama yang harus mati lebih dulu malah selamat, sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun ?

"akatsuki.." dia mendesis.

Dan bergabung dengan akatsuki. Kelompok mafia kelas berat, yang anggotanya diburu hampir seluruh dunia. Organisasi terlarang yang menduduki peringkat pertama komplotan penjahat paling ditakuti dalam dunia internasional. Ternyata si pirang tengik bernama Namikaze Naruto itu bisa bergabung dengan kelompok legendaris seperti akatsuki ?

Katakan ini mimpi.

"panggil kelompok anbu divisi 3, aku ingin bicara dengan mereka"

"baik, tuan Danzo"

* * *

 **NOTHING LIKE ME**

 **A NaruSasu Fanfiction**

* * *

" _i have many bad memories in university_ , Sasori" Naruto mengerang, lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasori yang berada di kursi kemudi tak menjawab, menghembuskan asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya yang berbau tembakau.

"Danzo mencarimu, dan kau harus bersembunyi-un" malah Deidara yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi menyahut. Pria dengan rambut pirang panjang itu memandang punggung tangannya atau lebih tepatnya memandangi kukunya yang sengaja dia panjangkan, berniat memberikan aksesoris di kuku-kuku cantik itu.

"Deidara's right.. lagipula kau hanya akan menjadi mahasiswa, itu masih baik daripada menjadi dosen seperti kami-kami ini" Kisame menambahi, pria dengan bentuk fisik terutama wajah yang menyerupai ikan hiu itu –bahkan semua giginya adalah gigi taring – memandang keluar jendela mobil, tepat dimana lalu lalang mahasiswa menghiasinya.

" _geeezz, up fuck to you all_ !" mengumpat keras, Naruto membuka pintu mobil, keluar lalu membantingnya dengan keras. Pemuda pirang yang barusaja memasuki usia duapuluh lima tahun itu memang anggota terbaru di keluarga besar akatsuki, dan kesembilan anggota senior sudah tau, sudah kebal walaupun mereka saling kenal baru beberapa tahun. Sifat Naruto yang labil, tempramental dan mesum sudah akrab di mata mereka, bahkan kalau bisa dibilang, pemuda pirang itu jauh lebih sadis daripada seniornya.

"oi, kau mau kemana ?" kepala bersurai merah Sasori yang melongok dari jendela terbuka meneriaki Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi mobil mereka.

" _canteen_ ! aku harus mengisi perutku, _bastard_ !" balas teriak Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Berjalan dengan santai, dia berusaha menghiraukan tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan hampir semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia tidak munafik, tentu saja dia sangat tampan kalau tampan saja tidak cukup mendeksripsikan bagaimana rupanya. Mata beriris shappire bak langit musim panas yang akan menggerling menggoda bila melihat gadis sexy, tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing di tiap pipinya –percayalah, itu adalah tanda lahir – kulit tan yang membalut keseluruhan tubuh tegap berotot miliknya, serta surai pirang berantakkan , menimbulkan kesan liar sekaligus menawan.

Itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Matanya memicing saat melihat sesuatu, ah tepatnya seseorang, atau tidak, tiga pemuda. Tiga pemuda yang berjalan beriringan kearahnya, tapi tetap saja pusat atensinya tertuju pada seseorang yang diapit dua pemuda lainnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang dia lihat adalah kenyataan bukan khayalan, karena –oh, shit – pemuda pemilik tatanan rambut bak pantat ayam itu cantik sekali.

Menyeringai tipis, shappire-nya berkilat, tertarik.

"hey, apa kau mahasiswa baru ?" salah satu dari tiga pemuda –yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang– tadi bertanya padanya yang berhenti ditengah jalan, dia menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" _can you show me where is the third class of law ? i mean, 'hukum'_ ?" dia bertanya sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya, berpura-pura polos untuk saat ini tidak apa-apa bukan ? lagipula dia disini untuk menyamar agar tidak dicurigai anak buah si keparat Danzo itu. Bahkan sama sekali lupa dengan tujuannya ke kantin, tadi.

"ah, kau satu jurusan dengan Sasuke.. dan Gaara, kalian bisa ke kelas bersama" pemuda itu, Hyuuga Neji tersenyum padanya. Sempat berfikir bahwa Neji memiliki kelainan mata karena iris mata pemuda itu berwarna amethyst, Naruto tak lagi peduli. Lebih memilih fokus pada kata 'Sasuke' dan 'Gaara', mana Sasuke, mana Gaara ?

"Neji, aku ikut denganmu.. ada yang harus aku pinjam dari perpustakaan" ujar pemuda berambut merah dengan tatoo 'ai' di kening sisi kirinya. Naruto mengerjab, apakah pemuda ini Sasuke ?

Dan pemuda yang sejak tadi diam memasang tampang super datar merangkap sebagai pemuda cantik yang menarik perhatiannya itu adalah Gaara ?

"baiklah, Sasuke.. kami pergi dulu, tunjukkan kelas pada Naruto-san, ya" Neji berkata lagi, merangkul pinggang Gaara yang mendekat padanya, dia melambai sekilas sebelum membawa kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Ah, jadi namanya Sasuke.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke melewati Naruto dan berjalan tenang dalam diam. si pirang sendiri merengut, tapi tetap mengikuti Sasuke. Dari belakang sini dia berani taruhan kalau Sasuke lebih pendek darinya –karena memang dia termasuk pemuda yang jangkung – tapi tidak masalah, Sasuke terlihat imut dengan itu.

Mendapat ide jahil, dia menarik tas yang ransel yang digunakan Sasuke membuat pemuda berkulit putih mulus itu terhuyung kebelakang, berbalik padanya dan melemparkan deathglare, yang tentu saja tidak mempan padanya. Yang benar saja, Sasuke malah terlihat manis.

"apa kelasnya masih jauh ?" sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mendengus, berjalan kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto terbelalak selama beberapa saat, namun kemudian seringai menghiasi paras tampannya.

"hey, Sasuke.. kau tuli he ? kau tidak mendengarku ?" sengaja membuat nada suaranya menjadi kesal, dia ingin Sasuke menoleh dan melemparkan deathglare sexy lagi padanya.

"apa kau bisu ? ah aku tau, kau ingin berkenalan denganku kan ? namaku Uzumaki Naruto, nama yang bagus bukan ?"

Membalikkan badannya, Sasuke mulai merasa kesal pada pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Kenapa sih tingkat narsisnya tinggi sekali ?

"tutup mulutmu dan ikuti aku" ujarnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Kembali berbalik dan kembali berjalan, Sasuke berusaha menghiraukan rona merah yang hampir menghiasi pipinya karena, tentu saja dia tidak mengakui, kalau Uzumaki Naruto itu memang sangat tampan.

"jangan berwajah datar seperti itu, Sasuke.. kau terlihat menggoda" Naruto yang menyusulnya atau bisa dibilang berjalan disebelahnya melemparkan senyum aneh. Entah halusinasinya saja atau apa, dia merasa pemuda pirang itu memperhatikannya terlalu detail, risih sendiri.

"tutup mulut kotormu itu, aku membencimu" dan semudah itu dia mengatakan benci.

"aku tidak mau"

"terserah"

"uhh.. kau ketus sekali Sasuke, apa itu semacam trademark ?" oke Naruto sekarang sadar bahwa ucapannya terlalu melantur. Kembali menyeringai, dia bergumam pelan –saat Sasuke lagi-lagi tak merespon– yang entah apa itu hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

-.-

Sama sekali tak fokus dengan materi yang diberikan dosennya bukan kebiasaan Sasuke, tentu saja. Tapi sejak pelajaran dimulai dia tidak bisa tenang karena seseorang yang duduk satu bangku disebelah kirinya, dia duduk di bangku paling pojok kanan belakang dan sebelah kirinya adalah Gaara. Nah, orang yang duduk di sebelah Gaara itu memperhatikannya dengan jeli sekali, bahkan sampai menopang dagu demi menatapnya.

Risih ? ya tentu saja.

"psst –Sasuke !"

Menoleh kesamping, dia memandang Gaara yang melemparkan gumpalan kertas lusuh padanya. Dia mengernyit sementara Gaara hanya melirik sampingnya, tanpa kata pun dia tau kalau kertas itu dari si pirang idiot Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke, kau itu cantik sekali.

Mengernyit makin dalam, apa Naruto itu buta ? mana ada pemuda cantik ? meraih bolpoin usai menyobek sebagian kecil kertas dari buku tulis miliknya, dia menulis di sobekan kertas itu, merematnya hingga menjadi gumpalan lalu melemparkan secara langsung pada si pirang tanpa bantuan Gaara, kasihan juga kalau Gaara disuruh jadi kurir hanya untuk menyerahkan sepotong kertas lusuh.

Naruto sendiri memandang Sasuke sekali lagi, lalu menyeringai tipis. Meluruskan kertas yang dilempar Sasuke padanya, dia melebarkan seringainya begitu membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu. Tulisan Sasuke sangat rapi seperti tulisan para gadis, berbeda dengan tulisannya yang hampir tidak berbentuk.

Diam dan perhatikan materi, aku laki-laki dan aku tampan, Dobe.

Berniat menyobek kertas lagi saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di mejanya. Mendongak dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan dimana professor bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sedang mengajar didepan sana mendelik padanya sambil memainkan penggaris besar yang terbuat dari rotan.

"berkonsentrasilah pada materi, saudara Uzumaki Naruto"

Meneguk ludah.

"y-yes, master"

-.-

Butuh waktu tiga jam penuh untuk professor tua itu menyelesaikan materi-nya. Naruto dengan segera menenteng tas nya diatas bahu dengan tampang sangar, meski begitu, cengiran tidak absen dari paras tampannya. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah keluar kelas dengan santai, tapi belum sempat kakinya menjejak lantai luar kelas. Dia merasa sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, ah bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang.

Seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Sasuke !" dia menyapa ceria, suara husky yang khas itu terdengar sexy dalam auditori siapapun. Tapi nyatanya, tidak bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang malah mendelik dan kembali berjalan tanpa membalas sapaannya sama sekali. Menganga kecil, dia sama sekali tak habis fikir, dia punya aura mempesona yang sangat kuat. Tapi Sasuke seolah tidak melihatnya.

Apa-apaan pantat ayam itu.

"sas –uhhh" barusaja dia akan menyusul si raven saat perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak. Dia ingat kalau harusnya dia pergi ke kantin tadi, dan sekarang dia hanya bisa merutuki entah apa karena perutnya keroncongan. Berjalan menuju kantin, dia baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali lupa dengan ketiga rekan om-om nya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka kemana ya ?

"bleeehhhh –aku tidak suka _mayonaise_ ini !" Deidara mengecap bibirnya beberapa kali sambil melempar hotdog-nya yang masih sisa banyak kedalam tong sampah. Tanpa permisi, dia meraih gelas jus apel milik Sasori yang tergeletak begitu saja didekatnya. Menghiraukan delikan Sasori, tentunya.

"dan kenapa kau harus memesan hotdog dengan tambahan mayonaise ? dasar bodoh" Kisame menyahut, dia yang sejak tadi menyender pada sandaran kursi yang dia duduki buka suara melihat tingkah idiot rekan satu organisasi-nya itu.

Deidara melotot.

"tidak ada mayonaise yang berasa seperti rendaman kaos kaki Kakuzu selain milik kantin ini, shark-man" ketus pria berparas wanita itu. Maklum saja, dia pria tapi rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir feminim itu membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita, apalagi sifatnya yang suka menghiasi tubuhnya dengan entah itu _nail-art_ , entah itu _tatoo_ semi-permanen dan entah apa lagi.

"memang kau sudah pernah mencicipi air rendaman kaos kaki Kakuzu ?" sahut Sasori enteng. Pria berambut merah yang memiliki wajah awet muda –bahkan masih terlihat seperti anak-anak – itu menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri diatas meja sementara netra hazel-nya menyapu penjuru kantin.

Ramai, panas, sesak, ramai, dan err –berdesakan.

"aku masih ingin hidup" jawab Deidara singkat.

"ngomong-ngomong, Kitsune mana ?" celetukan Kisame membuat Deidara dan Sasori mengerjab, benar juga, Naruto dimana ?

"benar kau, si pirang idiot it –"

"siapa yang kau bilang idiot, Deidara-chan" sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen panas yang mengepulkan uap panas tiba-tiba saja diletakkan dimeja yang mereka bertiga kerubungi, dan sosok yang barusaja dibicarakan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kisame, yang memang kosong.

"heee ? bagaimana ? apa kuliahmu menyenangkan ?" Sasori bertanya, dia yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto ganti memandangi si pirang itu. Naruto sendiri mengedikkan bahu, mematahkan sumpit yang dipegangnya menjadi dua lalu mulai mengaduk mie ramen.

Oh, betapa dia menyukai makanan berlemak itu.

"apa tidak ada sesuatu ?" giliran Kisame bertanya, melirik Naruto yang mulai menyuapkan gulungan ramen pertama pada mulutnya. Pemuda pirang itu megap-megap sebentar, salahnya sendiri mie masih mengepul sudah dimakan, lidahnya pasti terbakar itu.

"ada malaikat" jawabnya pelan.

Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori saling pandang.

"jangan mulai" Deidara mendahului, melemparkan pandangan sewot padanya yang turut memandang heran. Dimana salahnya jika dia mengatakan hal yang nyata, Sasuke itu memang malaikat. Malaikat yang sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya, dia menyeringai membayangkan Sasuke menjadi uke-nya.

" _see ? he was crazy_ " kata Deidara menambahkan, menatap jijik dia yang menyeringai.

Dia mendecak.

"aku bertemu dengan pemuda... tapi dia sangat cantik –" dia menjeda karena sibuk mengunyah gulungan mie ramen yang sebelumnya sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya, usai ditiup, tentu. Deidara, Kisame dan Sasori hanya mendengarkan, jarang sekali si pirang itu tertarik pada seorang pemuda.

" –namanya Uchiha Sasuke"

"a –" Sasori menutup lagi bibirnya saat tak satupun kata keluar selain huruf a, dia yakin telinganya terlalu bersih untuk digunakan mendengar. Dan dia yakin kalau si pirang baru saja mengatakan bahwa 'pemuda-itu-bertemu-pemuda-lain-yang-dianggap-cantik-dan-seorang-Uchiha'.

"Uchiha katamu ?" Kisame menyahut, tertarik.

"wahh... Itachi pasti senang kalau dia pulang dan tau soal itu" Deidara ikut dalam obrolan itu. Naruto sendiri mengernyit, menyeruput kuah ramen langsung dari mangkuk yang sedikit dia angkat, pemuda pirang itu butuh waktu satu menit penuh untuk menyadari arti pandangan aneh yang diberikan ketiga seniornya.

Ah, Uchiha.

"jangan bilang Sasuke itu adik Itachi" dia bergumam pelan, shappire-nya menerawang gulungan mie ramen yang sisa sedikit dalam mangkuk didepannya. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang begitu tau apa maksud dari tiga seniornya.

"well, yeah.. mungkin saja, Itachi pernah bilang dia punya adik" ucap Deidara mengedikkan bahu, kembali menyeruput jus apel milik Sasori.

"dan.. memangnya seperti apa Sasuke itu sampai kau tertarik padanya, Kit ?" tanya Kisame menegakkan duduknya. Pria itu meraih gelas jus lemon-nya yang mulai hilang kadar dingin-nya karena terlalu lama didiamkan, lalu menyeruputnya dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada si pirang.

" _he's damn cute.. like an angel_ "

Deidara memutar bola matanya, malas.

" _are you sure_ ?"

" _soof_ " matanya ikut menggerling, pemuda itu benar-benar terpesona rupanya.

-.-

"kalian sudah kembali" Konan tersenyum manis, satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok akatsuki hanya dia saja. Wanita cantik berambut biru gelap itu membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk ketiga pria dan satu pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Konan-nee !" pekik Naruto semangat, walau sama sekali tak cocok dengan suaranya yang berat serak-serak sexy. Dia malah terdengar seperti anak rubah yang sedang menggonggong. Didepannya Konan terkekeh pelan.

"hei, Naruto-kun.." Konan menjawab pekikan itu dengan suara lembut. Membuat heran, wanita itu sebenarnya adalah wanita cantik yang lembut dan sangat feminim, tapi nyatanya dia bersama sang ketua, Nagato, telah membunuh kurang lebih dua ratus orang tidak berdosa diluar sana.

Rekor yang membanggakan.

"kalian berisik seperti biasa" ah, baru saja disebut secara tersirat. Sang ketua akatsuki, Uzumaki Nagato turun dari tangga. Jika kebanyakan markas mafia adalah gedung kotor tak berpenghuni, tapi tidak dengan akatsuki. Rumah mewah berlantai dua lengkap dengan kolam renang besar dan kurang lebih tujuh belas ruangan adalah markas sah akatsuki.

"oh, hai Nagato-jiji !" Naruto melambai singkat, meraih sebotol air mineral dari meja yang dikelilingi sofa ruang tamu lalu duduk di salah satu sofa itu. Konan berjalan menuju dapur sedangkan Deidara, Sasori dan Kisame sudah melenggang menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Nagato mendengus, dilihat dari silsilah keluarga, memang dia seharusnya menjadi paman Naruto.

"bagaimana ? kau menemukan mata-mata mereka di kampus itu ?" Nagato mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan si pirang, hanya dibatasi meja persegi panjang yang sedikit besar.

Naruto menggeleng.

" _nothing_ "

"kalau begitu kampus itu aman, kau harus bersembunyi sampai waktunya tiba" timpal Nagato sambil menyender dan memejamkan mata. rambut merah dengan poni yang memang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"aku tidak sabar membantai si bangsat Danzo itu" Naruto menyahut santai, meski begitu, kilatan benci di sepasang shappire miliknya tak bisa ditutupi. Kalau bisa dibilang, dia sangat membenci Danzo karena benci saja kurang menyatakan perasaannya pada pria tua brengsek itu.

"jangan gegabah, dia yang membuat sejarah ledakan bom terhebat, ingat ?" Nagato mengingatkan, dia mendecih.

" _yeah, and he slay my parents_ " katanya sarkastis, Nagato menghembuskan nafas, perlahan matanya terbuka dan pria itu menatap langsung kearahnya. Dengan berani, dia membalas tatapan itu, dia tau dia tidak pernah salah dimata paman-nya itu. Kalau dia memang dinyatakan bersalah, maka Nagato tidak akan memasukkanya dalam akatsuki empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kyuubi akan datang beberapa minggu lagi" dan tiba-tiba pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia mendengus.

" _i know it_ –"memalingkan wajah, dia menghela nafas.

" – _i be gratefull to god_ , dia sedang kuliah diluar sana saat pria busuk itu meledakkan rumahku" lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan pandangan mata menerawang, kilasan masa lalu membuat kemarahnnya kian meningkat. Sedikit rasa bersyukur juga ikut becokol dalam hatinya, tentu, satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang selamat dari insiden berdarah itu adalah Namikaze Kurama atau biasa dipanggil Kyuubi. Kakak tersayang sekaligus kakak sadisnya.

"well, aku menyuruhmu masuk dalam universitas itu untuk menyamarkan diri dan tidak dicurigai, jarang ada mafia kelas berat adalah seorang mahasiswa" Nagato mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, pria itu menegakkan duduknya. Naruto hanya sedikit melirik.

"lalu ?"

"jangan bertindak gegabah, mereka itu licik"

Kilatan di sepasang iris ungu milik Nagato membuatnya menyeringai, andrenalinnya terpacu.

-.-

Satu minggu berlalu sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di universitas ini. dia mulai terbiasa dengan beban tugas walaupun Konan yang mengerjakannya apabila tugas itu menjadi pekerjaan rumah, dia seorang laki-laki dan kebanyakan laki-laki itu pemalas, dia salah satunya –relasinya adalah laki-laki pemalas butuh seorang wanita untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan seminggu pula dia berusaha mendekati malaikat hatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang bertampang sedatar triplek.

" _afternoon_ , Sasuke" berbisik didekat telinga si raven, dia bisa merasakan tubuh ramping pemuda itu berjengit didepannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat ke perpustakaan jika dia tidak membutuhkan buku untuk referensi, dan tuhan berpihak padanya, dia melihat sang malaikat membelakanginya menghadap rak novel.

"Dobe"

Dia tersenyum.

"wajah ketusmu itu menggoda kau tau ?" dengan berani sepasang lengan kekarnya dia lingkarkan ke pinggang ramping sang Uchiha, dia berani taruhan kalau tubuh itu sedikit bergetar menerima sentuhannya. Dia tau Sasuke juga menyukainya, hanya saja pemuda itu terlalu egois untuk mengakui perasaannya. Oke, tingkat kenarsisannya memang melebihi kadar batas.

"lepaskan aku, Dobe" sepasang manik onyx yang melirik padanya membuat senyumnya berganti seringai.

"no ~ aku suka memelukmu" Sasuke menggerutu, rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya ketika merasakan selangkangan Naruto menyentuh pantatnya. Dan tangan besar pemuda Uzumaki itu menggerayangi per –tunggu

PLAK

"ouhhh Sasuke kenapa kau memukulku !" Naruto menjerit dengan frekuensi suara yang dapat dinalar, jangan lupa mereka sedang dalam perpustakaan. Sasuke berbalik dan langsung mengirimkan delikan sadis pada si pirang yang memandangnya melas, sekalipun wajah putihnya sudah menjadi merah padam.

Kenapa Naruto itu mesum sekali, sih ?!

"idiot" mengumpat pelan, pemuda Uchiha itu segera meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyeringai lebar menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Bel masuk mata kuliah berdering tiga kali begitu dia duduk di kursinya. Sepasang mata beriris onyx miliknya mengarah ke pintu kelas, sejak keluar dari perpustakaan tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia belum melihat si pirang sama sekali. Bukan berarti dia merindukan si idiot Uzumaki Naruto itu, bukan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Segaris rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Menopang dagu, dia memandang jendela yang memang berada tepat disebelah kepalanya. Langit biru yang berarakan diatas langit sana membuatnya teringat pada sepasang shappire yang selalu menatap aneh kearahnya, dan sinar matahari terik itu mengingatkannya pada surai pirang lebat yang selalu terlihat berantakkan.

Dia menyukai pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Bahkan saat baru pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia sudah menyukainya, tapi tentu, dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu didepan umum, apalagi didepan si pirang. Segumpal perasaan senang mendekam dalam hatinya ketika pemuda itu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya selama seminggu terakhir. Dan jantungnya berdebar kencang saaat pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Aroma Naruto khas, dan dalam hati, dia mengaku kalau dia menyukai aroma itu.

Aroma citrus yang pekat, juga maskulin.

" _mused wha_ t ?" suara Gaara yang begitu tiba-tiba membuatnya menoleh. Dia melirik sekitar dan kelasnya masih ramai, dosen belum datang, dan si pirang belum kembali ke kelas mereka.

"tidak ada"

Gaara membuka buku ajarnya.

"kau menyukai Naruto, ya ?" pertanyaan lugas pemuda berambut merah itu membuatnya mendelik. Apa-apaan si merah itu ?

" _what ? are you kidding ?_ " dia kembali merona. Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu mendengus, dan pemuda merah itu membalikkan halaman bukunya.

"sudah mengaku saja, lagipula dia juga menyukaimu kan"

Bagaimana bisa Gaara berkata seenteng itu ?!

"k-kau –" Sasuke baru saja akan memaki bocah panda itu begitu suara ketukan sepatu dengan lantai menggema terasa memenuhi kelasnya. Dia menghadap depan dengan cepat, dan langsung berhadapan dengan dosen yang sedikit banyak tidak dia sukai. Bukan kenapa, wajah dosennya yang satu itu sungguh mirip hewan melata.

"buka halaman seratus sepuluh tentang reproduksi ular"

Lihat ? Orochimaru-sensei memang menjijikkan.

Dua jam berlalu sejak dosen itu mengajar materi yang sedikit memuakkan –menurut Sasuke – dan akhirnya bel yang bagaikan lonceng kehidupan itu berbunyi. Selama itu pula Sasuke tidak melihat si pirang, Naruto sudah bolos beberapa kali seminggu terakhir. Dan dia terlalu malas –atau mungkin gengsi – untuk menanyai pemuda itu walau sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran.

"pulang bersama ?" Gaara menanyainya sambil membereskan buku, sama sepertinya yang memasukkan buku-buku dalam tas ransel-nya.

"tidak"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"hn"

"hati-hati Sasuke"

"hn"

Gaara pun keluar, meninggalkannya yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku yang dia bawa. Dia memang selalu membawa lebih dari enam buku, sebagian buku ajar, sebagian buku referensi, yang lainnya buku tulis dan novel. Dia type orang jenius, buku tentu sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Membopong tas ranselnya dengan benar, pemuda raven itu melenggang keluar kelas.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak melihat si pirang idiot itu. Tidak di koridor, tidak di toilet, dan dia malas mengecek ke atap gedung rektor. Keberadaan pemuda pirang itu seolah lenyap ditelan bumi, atau mungkin melebur jadi debu, entah yang jelas dia tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya.

Dia menghela nafas.

"kau dengar itu, brengsek ?"

Sebuah suara familiar membuatnya terdiam, sesegera mungkin kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Apakah dia terlalu lama memikirkan si pirang itu hingga tanpa sadar langkah kaki membawanya menuju belakang gedung kampus ? tapi kenapa Naruto ada disana ? bukankah belakang gedung digunakan sebagai gudang yang kumuh dan kotor ?

Menggeleng pelan, dia berusaha mengikuti arah darimana suara itu berasal, karena faktanya, suara tadi disusul oleh suara-suara lain seperti bunyi hantaman sebuah benda keras dengan seseorang –dia sempat mendengar suara seperti BRUGK, atau PLAK, atau BRAK yang nyaring – dan dia tidak bisa lebih penasaran daripada ini. lalu dia termangu didepan pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka.

Nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik dan tangannya mengambang di udara.

"ghok –a-aku ti-uhukk tidak akan memberitahukanmu, bastard !" suara serak itu terdengar nyaring, lalu suara mendesis menyusul. Memantapkan hari, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan membuka sedikit pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya dicelah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebih lebar.

Surai pirang lebat yang berantakkan pertama kali menyapa retina-nya, dalam minimnya pencahayaan, dia yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau tangan kekar pemuda pirang yang membuatnya uring-uringan –dalam hati, tentu saja – itu tengah menodongkan senjata api pada mahasiswa lain yang terikat di kursi kayu reot, wajahnya babak belur penuh darah.

Tangan –ah tidak, seluruh badannya bergetar.

"sudahlah, Naruto.. bunuh saja dia, dia tidak ingin membocorkan sesuatu tentang si laknat itu !" suara lain terdengar, dan Sasuke menemukan seorang pria cantik bersurai pirang panjang keluar dari kegelapan, bersidekap dada sambil menyeringai. Dia bisa melihat Naruto menoleh pada pria itu, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terkena tremor mendadak, si pirang itu menyeringai.

Bukan seringai mesum seperti biasa, tapi seringai yang menakutkan.

" _of course_ –" si pirang itu menatap mahasiswa babak belur lagi.

" –ada kata-kata terakhir ?"

Dia melihat dengan jelas telunjuk Naruto bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol dalam genggaman pemuda pirang itu. Nafasnya mulai memburu, dia tidak sanggup melihat ini lebih lama. Dan dia harus pergi –

DOR

Sebelum Naruto menyadari keberadaannya, tapi kakinya terasa kaku.

DOR

DOR

Batinnya berteriak, seharusnya, seharusnya dia segera berlari dari sana. Ketakutan, keheranan, ketidaktahuan, kecemasan, semua itu bermain dalam iris onyx yang biasa menatap tajam. Kali ini dia tidak punya alasan bagus untuk tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Dan dengan segala perjuangan, langkah kaki membawanya menjauh.

"bereskan dia" ucap Naruto memandang dingin mayat berlumur darah didepannya, menembak jantung pria itu tiga kali tidak membuatnya puas sama sekali. Dia heran kenapa mereka sebegitunya patuh pada Danzo, padahal si keparat itu juga tidak mungkin memberi mereka sesuatu yang berarti.

Mendengus jijik, Deidara mengernyit.

"eww... kenapa kau menyuruh seniormu dengan enteng begitu ?" protesnya kesal, tapi begitu Naruto memandangnya dengan tajam, dia mau tak mau menuruti perintah juniornya itu. Lagipula ini menyangkut tentang reputasinya di akatsuki, karena, well, dia, Kisame dan Sasori ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto secara langsung oleh Nagato.

Naruto hanya melengos, sepasang shappire-nya yang dingin memandang pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya tertahan sedetik, lalu pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Sasuke.." bisiknya pelan.

Dia tau...

-.-

TBC

-.-

Hai, saya newbie :') para senpai dan readers yangberbaik hati. Mohon saran dan kritikan :') saya tau tulisan saya masih acakadul. Sekecil apapun atau sebesar apapun kesalahan saya. Tolong beritahu :'v

Arigatou nee ~

Review ?


End file.
